Cruzar el mar confundiendo al cielo
by High Flying Bird
Summary: El honor es la única cualidad cuyos matices corresponden exclusivamente al blanco, sin excepción. Níveos, nevados, luminosos, puros, radiantes, como el hueso, como el marfil. El honor escribió una historia en el claro de un bosque sobre caballeros blancos y jóvenes osados.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: hace dos años que vengo diciendo que nada me pertenece, hace dos años que me vengo lamentando de este hecho. Todo es de George Martin. Por un 2015 (siendo realistas, 2016) con Vientos de Invierno. Cada capítulo contiene una cita de la saga Canción de hielo y fuego.

Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida Mariana.

* * *

_[«Y el muchacho que fui... ¿cuándo murió? ¿Cuando me pusieron la capa blanca? ¿Cuando le rajé la garganta a Aerys?» Aquel muchacho quería convertirse en Ser Arthur Dayne, pero en vez de eso se había transformado en el Caballero Sonriente.]_

_..._

**Cruzar el mar confundiendo al cielo**

...

Había sucedido tan deprisa que Jaime apenas tuvo tiempo de llevar la mano a la espada y desenvainarla mientras todo su cuerpo gritaba, preso de la agitación, y había seguido bramando eufórico incluso después de que Barristan Selmy diese por finalizada la contienda.

Recordaba a la perfección la contradicción de sensaciones que se apelotonaban en su cuerpo, en su mente, y lo hacían vibrar y gritar. Recordaba el peso de la espada en sus manos, la presión en su vientre y la rabia golpeando su pecho con la fuerza de un vendaval. Recordaba cada estocada y cada choque de espadas como si hubiese sido ayer cuando tenía quince años.

Ojalá fuese así. Entonces solo era el escudero de Sumner Crakehall, no el Matarreyes.

Las batallas las libraban titanes, las victorias no eran amargas y todavía nadie hablaba de rebelión.

Jaime torció el gesto y siguió pasando las hojas del Libro Blanco, constatando que casi ningún otro caballero de la Guardia tenía una biografía tan mediocre como la suya. Ser Barristan no se había mostrado tan escueto en el pasado, hombro con hombro contra la Hermandad del Bosque Real, persiguiendo rastros poco menos que inexistentes y relevándose cada noche como centinelas. Le había palmeado la espalda y le había sonreído, felicitándole por su nueva y blanca adquisición. Podría comprender su postura de haber sido tan anodino como Merrett Frey, pero había perdido la cuenta de los torneos que había ganado.

Si Arthur Dayne viese la clase de sujetos que caminaban a sus anchas por la Torre de la Espada, como Meryn Trant, taimado y cruel, o Boros Blount, cuyo infeliz destino era el de convertirse en el real catador de comida, mercenarios como Kettleblack o muchachitos sin experiencia como Loras Tyrell, diría: "¡Qué bajo ha caído la Guardia Real!", por ejemplo, con una expresión de absoluta decepción e incredulidad. Jaime se habría disculpado, abochornado, porque había corrompido todo ideal que el dorniense se empeñó en enseñarle.

Su aprendizaje había comenzado hacía casi veinte años en un claro del bosque real. ¿Tan viejo era? Eran tiempos mejores...


	2. Capítulo Uno

_[—La historia de mi Casa se remonta a hace diez mil años, ¿por qué todo el mundo se acuerda sólo de mi primo Dayne? _

_—Fue un gran caballero —señaló Arys Oakheart. _

_—Tenía una gran espada —replicó Estrellaoscura. _

_—Y un gran corazón.]_

Festín de Cuervos, George R. R. Martin.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Cuando el sol se alzaba en el horizonte y las primeras luces se colaban por su ventana, era el momento de empezar a soñar despierto. Le invadía la fantasía con una facilidad asombrosa, a primera hora de la mañana, y no era algo que pudiese evitar. Tenía quince años y el coraje insensato propio de su edad, su espada y su mano parecían entenderse a la perfección y había una canción, sobre la gloria de un caballero temerario que se lanzaba a la batalla, que solía tararear sin cesar.

Pero los rayos del sol no se colaron por su ventana, sino que le dieron de lleno en la cara, cegándolo momentáneamente, y la fábula cedió ante la realidad. No era ningún guerrero —aunque pretendía serlo— y su primera gran misión del día consistía en abrevar a los caballos. Se consoló diciéndose que al menos no le tocaba vaciar las letrinas ni hacer guardias nocturnas eternas.

«Ya me tocará —se dijo Jaime Lannister—, siempre acaba tocando.»

Se había convertido en escudero de Lord Sumner Crakehall siete días después de su undécimo día del nombre. Había dicho adiós a Cersei y a Tyrion y había partido con una regia comitiva por el camino del mar hacia Refugio Quebrado, al sur de la Roca. Le costaba creer que ya hubiesen pasado cuatro años desde entonces.

Lord Sumner le había enseñado la manera más eficaz de tumbar a un rival empleando exclusivamente el escudo y cómo abrirse paso a caballo en medio de una contienda, además de lo que él llamaba código de caballería; y sus hijos Tybolt, Lyle y Merle (en otras palabras, Ser Tocino, Jabalí y Marrano) habían sido sus habituales compañeros en el patio de armas. Había aprendido todo lo que tenía que saber sobre espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas, sobre rutinas de entrenamiento, monturas y armaduras, había recibido clases extra de heráldica y de vinos, las últimas dos cortesía del maestre Tycos. Jaime podría diferenciar perfectamente el blasón de la casa Penrose ―dos plumas de plata cruzadas― del de la casa Cockshaw ―tres plumas gules, oro y plata en campo de sable― en el ardor de una batalla, pero definitivamente se sentiría perdido en ese delirio metálico. El mayor de los Crakehall le restaba importancia diciéndole que le faltaba «rodaje» y que pronto «habría una batalla» porque «de veras, Jaime, siempre las hay».

Jaime necesitaba más. No le bastaba con haber ganado a los trece años un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de un torneo celebrado por Lord Damon Marbrand en Marcaceniza. Alcanzar buenas posiciones en otros torneos no era suficiente. Cruzar espadas en Refugio Quebrado no le servía. Lo último que deseaba era ser un bonito caballero de exposición.

Ser Tocino, finalmente, había tenido razón. Recordaba cómo había llegado junto a él agitando un pergamino en las manos, sin aliento, buscando una pared en la que sostenerse, y afirmando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Te lo dije —farfullaba, dándose palmadas en el pecho—. Te lo dije, Jaime.

A su señor le complacía ver a sus escuderos en el patio de armas cuando todavía no era prudente levantarse de la cama, y el joven león supuso que sus gustos no variarían ese mismo día. Sin posponerlo más, se desperezó, se calzó las botas y se fue a abrevar a los caballos. A su alrededor, el campamento despertaba. La primavera estaba llegando rápidamente, lo que según los maestres indicaba que se iría más rápido aún. Refrescaba un poco por las noches, en el sur ya no había nieve, y el sol volvía a molestarle en los ojos.

Se sentó sobre un tronco y esperó a que Lord Crakehall saliese de su tienda dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, y su mirada se desvió a la tienda contigua. Era de lona blanca y ya percibía actividad dentro. En ella se encontraban dos de sus tres caballeros favoritos de la Guardia Real. Lo había decidido el día anterior, durante la cena, al escuchar por enésima vez la historia de cómo Barristan Selmy se había ganado el apodo de El Bravo, solo que en esa ocasión la había escuchado de los labios del protagonista. Los otros eran el taciturno Oswell Whent, cuyo yelmo tenía las alas del murciélago de su casa, y Arthur Dayne, que había partido a la capital.

Jaime se preguntó qué opinaría su padre si le dijese que quería vestir el blanco. Negó con la cabeza, zafándose de la idea y sonriendo de medio lado. Probablemente su señor padre le dedicaría una aguda mirada desprovista de emoción, como con las que solía obsequiar a su tío Gerion o a Tyrion, y le preguntaría si realmente era tan estúpido. Sabía de antemano que esa era una lucha perdida por la inmensa cantidad de contras, y sin poder evitarlo una imagen asoló su mente, una de una capa blanca arremolinándose alrededor de sus tobillos. Solo le costaba decidir si le excitaba más la idea de cruzar espadas junto a Barristan el Bravo o junto a la Espada del Amanecer.

«Estarán trazando un plan —pensó— para derrotar a la Hermandad.»

En aquel inmenso claro, en el corazón del bosque, el mundo era tranquilo, pero había una razón para su presencia allí. Una Hermandad compuesta por bandidos, forajidos y proscritos se había instalado en el Bosque Real, viviendo al margen de la ley. El rey Aerys había enviado a uno de sus siete y a unos cuantos caballeros a resolver el asunto; sin embargo, las cosas se complicaron.

Durante su estancia, habían raptado a Lady Jeyne Swann y a su septa a la altura de Pazo Pajar y descubrieron que los lugareños los amparaban. Jaime había preguntado por qué Lord Martyn Errol no había hecho nada para frustrar el secuestro.

—Su indiferencia cerró sus puertas y obligó a sus hombres a esconderse tras ellas —había sido la respuesta de Tybolt.

—Porque es un cobarde, un cobarde de mierda —había dicho Jabalí.

Sea como fuere, se habían mandado refuerzos, entre los que Jaime, por ser el escudero de Crakehall, se incluía.

—Recoge eso, imbécil —tronó una voz—. Tráeme el escudo.

El chico asintió con un gruñido y corrió para acatar la orden lo más pronto posible.

Jaime observó por el rabillo del ojo, con desdén, al otro escudero de Lord Sumner. Era un Frey, fácilmente reconocible por el aspecto de comadreja que compartían todos los descendientes de Walder Frey. No era algo de lo que Jaime alardearía; no obstante, Merrett Frey se enorgullecía de ser un Frey. Tal vez se debiera a que debía ser de los pocos de su casa (uno entre ¿decenas, docenas?) que destacaba en algo.

Había sido enviado como paje a Refugio Quebrado, con la buena suerte de acabar convirtiéndose en escudero poco después. Jaime consideraba que la inteligencia de Merrett era terriblemente reducida, hasta el punto de no saber diferenciar el salmón rojo de los Mooton de la trucha plateada de los Tully, torpe en sus modales y básico en sus intereses, amén de necio, rozando lo obtuso, y lento de reflejos.

Cuando Jaime llegó para servir como escudero, Merrett ya estaba en el castillo. Le había resultado hilarante su intento de intimidación. Él era un Lannister, un Frey no iba a amedrentarlo. Merrett lo comprendió el primer día de entrenamiento: a Jaime le había bastado con dos rápidos movimientos para rasgar sus vestiduras hasta los calzones. Luego había envainado la espada y se había ganado el respeto de Jabalí.

Si algo había que destacar en la Comadreja, era su fuerza física. Tenía las manos como jamones y su cuerpo era tan grueso como un tronco. Era bastante robusto, aunque no muy alto, y cabalgaba de tal modo que ahogaba a las monturas. Merrett creía, ingenua y sinceramente, que tenía cierto don con la lanza. Jaime le auguraba un gran futuro como leñador.

—Deberías ir tú mismo a por tu escudo, Comadreja —opinó el león—. Tú eres el escudero y los escuderos hacemos ese tipo de cosas. No sé si alguien te lo ha comentado.

—Conozco perfectamente el trabajo que desempeña un escudero, Lannister. —Jaime pensó que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para articular todas esas palabras correctamente—. Los escuderos sirven a caballeros o señores, y los pajes y mozos sirven a los escuderos.

—Creo que te equivocas —terció—. No hay nadie dispuesto a servirte. Te aconsejo que disfrutes de tu moderada relevancia aquí sin poner en riesgo tu integridad.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

—No, en absoluto, Merrett; simplemente digo que es muy fácil que un día te endulcen la sopa por no haber tenido unas palabras amables. Ya sabes.

Si no lo sabía, al menos aparentó saberlo. Se empezó a poner rojo de la rabia y clavó en Jaime sus brillantes ojos de comadreja enfurecida.

—Me he ganado lo que tengo, Lannister —aseguró—. Era un don nadie, y ahora soy el escudero de Lord Sumner.

—Yo también soy el escudero de Lord Sumner, de hecho soy el mejor escudero de Lord Sumner —respondió calmadamente—. Confía en mí si te digo que ningún bardo de Poniente compondrá una canción sobre nuestra valentía a la hora de ponerle la armadura a nuestro señor.

—No me has entendido —replicó, ufano—. Muy pronto Lord Crakehall me nombrará caballero, porque he trabajado duro para ello…

—Sí, sabes dar hachazos muy fuertes.

—… y tú seguirás siendo un simple escudero, porque solo eres lo que tu apellido te permite ser. Un nombre y nada más, el hijo de Tywin Lannister. A ti te abren las puertas y solo has de pasar por ellas, yo me las tengo que abrir por mis propios medios.

—Comprendo. Parece ser una ardua tarea.

«Pobre infeliz —se dijo—. Tampoco debería ser demasiado cruel con él. Cree de verdad que lo van a nombrar caballero.»

Merrett levantó el puño y se lo pensó antes de bajarlo. Jaime lo miró con condescendencia y se acarició la espada. Se oyó un perezoso bostezo.

—Si no os vais a romper la cara —interrumpió Jabalí—, mi padre requiere vuestra regia presencia, bravísimos escuderos.

Encontraron a Lord Sumner en el interior de su tienda, mordisqueando queso y pan duro. También había fruta, mantequilla, mermelada, miel y huevos.

—Ser Arthur regresó de la capital muy entrada la noche, mientras dormíais —dijo—. Ha traído el desayuno. Lo _compró_ en una pequeña aldea. ¿Alguno de los dos podría decirme qué significa eso?

La pregunta desconcertó a Jaime un instante, pero no tardó en adivinar la respuesta. Pese a que la Hermandad era un grupo numeroso, les había resultado imposible encontrarlos por el bosque. Lo conocían mejor, y si cometían algún error a la hora de despistarlos, alguien se encargaba de borrar sus huellas. "Alguien" se trataba de los aldeanos que habitaban el Bosque Real y sus inmediaciones. Los vasallos de Lord Buckler de Puertabronce, los de la casa Fell y los de Pazo Pajar, y también los habitantes de pequeños poblados formados por cuatro o cinco casas, diseminados aquí y allá.

Jaime se había preguntado por qué alguien querría socorrer a una violenta Hermandad que hacían del secuestro un pasatiempo. Al llegar lo comprendió todo y obtuvo su respuesta.

—Los aldeanos apoyan a la Hermandad porque ellos protegen sus intereses —dijo, observando como Lord Sumner untaba mantequilla despreocupadamente—, su tensa situación los ha empujado a ello. Se sienten expuestos, porque sus señores no se preocupan por ellos, y cada día es más difícil alimentar a sus hijos. Aquellos que vienen al bosque lo toman todo sin darles nada a cambio, y no hay ley que los ampare puesto que las restricciones son duras. Ser Arthur ha pagado lo que ha tomado, y de este modo ha demostrado que él no es indiferente ante sus penurias. Quiere ganarse al pueblo.

—No te falta razón —señaló Lord Sumner—. No solo eso, ser Arthur ha conseguido ciertos privilegios de caza para los lugareños. Podrán talar algunos árboles en otoño, tendrán más tierras que cultivar, y hasta creo que su Alteza ha accedido a bajar levemente los impuestos. Ha sido muy generoso. Todo esto es mucho más beneficioso que lo que la Hermandad les pueda aportar, por eso Ser Arthur Dayne confía en que se pondrán de nuestro lado. En una hora se pondrá en marcha para comunicar todo esto y me gustaría que fueseis con él. Aprenderíais mucho, son el tipo de cosas que deben caracterizar a un caballero.

Se pusieron en camino más tarde de lo que a Jaime le habría gustado. Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Jabalí, Merrett, Victor Tyrell, Hacha de Plata, Tybolt Hetherspoon y el propio Jaime marchaban hacia la aldea más cercana. Solo tendrían que visitar esa y luego el boca a boca y los cuervos harían el resto.

El bosque era un laberinto. Entendía mejor que nunca la dificultad añadida que suponía ese terreno. Creyó que daban vueltas en círculo al reconocer todos los árboles, una copia y otra copia y otra más, como gemelos idénticos, más parecidos que él y Cersei. Las ramas bajas, retorcidas, cargadas de hojas, les impedían ver más allá, y cuanto más caminaban más pegados crecían los árboles, obligándolos a marchar en una sola fila. Los caballos pronto se volvieron torpes y pifiaban con cada parada y cambio de ritmo debido al viaje inconstante y accidentado. Jabalí soltó un improperio al enredarse su espada en un matorral de ortigas, lo que hizo que Ser Oswell lo regañase.

—¿Acaso eres el hijo de un carnicero? —le dijo—. Cuida tu lenguaje, muchacho.

El taciturno caballero lo amonestó con la mirada y Jabalí solo pudo agachar la cabeza y tironear fuertemente del arma.

Cuando divisaron las primeras chozas en lo que era un cercado desvencijado, la luz del día ya bañaba por completo las copas de los árboles. Jaime calculó que no debían ser más de treinta personas, esencialmente ancianos y mujeres. Un hombre se adelantó con una azada en la mano. La apoyó en el vallado y se quitó el sombrero con el que se protegía del sol. Tenía la piel bronceada y los ojos oscuros. Las manos grandes arrugaron el sombrero y le dieron vueltas.

Ser Arthur desmontó del caballo y fue a reunirse con él. No llevaba la armadura puesta, solo la larga y ondeante capa blanca lo distinguía del resto. «La capa y Albor —pensó Jaime—, no hay una espada igual en los Siete Reinos.»

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó el hombre.

—Mi nombre es Arthur Dayne, de la Guardia Real del rey Aerys —se presentó—. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

—Con Robert Cortijo. Mi padre trabajaba el campo, y su padre antes que él. De ahí me viene el nombre, ser.

—Es un honor conoceros —dijo—. Permitidme que os presente a mis compañeros. Él es Ser Oswell Whent, otro caballero de la Guardia Real, el de barba poblada es Ser Victor, el primo de Mace Tyrell de Altojardín. El hombre del hacha es el hijo de Lord Penrose y el que está a su lado es Tybolt de la casa Hetherspoon. Los muchachos son Merrett Frey, Jaime Lannister de Roca Casterly y Lyle Crakehall —finalizó, señalándolos uno por uno.

Le dio la impresión de que al granjero los nombres ni le sonaban ni le impresionaban lo más mínimo. Sin embargo prestó atención y se quedó unos segundos mirando el emblema de los Tyrell ricamente confeccionado en las prendas de ser Victor. Alzó las cejas.

—¿A qué debemos vuestra visita, Ser Dayne? Solo somos unos humildes campesinos.

—Simplemente queremos informaros de algo —respondió—. Hemos sabido de vuestra situación y...

—¿Qué situación? —Robert sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Os referís a esto? —Con los brazos abarcó las pequeñas casuchas de tejado de paja. El suelo era tierra y barro, a lo lejos Jaime divisaba un molino de piedra, por lo que supuso que estaban cerca del río Rodeo. Tenían huertas que abastecerían la aldea, pero eran insignificantes en comparación con los amplios terrenos que se extendían en Maizal—. La mitad de lo que producimos se lo tenemos que enviar a Lord Buckler de Puertabronce. Antes teníamos ovejas y vacas y un establo, pero se derrumbó. No podemos talar árboles ni levantar una sola casa más sin el consentimiento de Lord Buckler. El invierno no ha sido amable con nosotros. Ya casi no queda nadie aquí, se han ido a otro lugar.

—¿Y vos? ¿No habéis pensado en iros?

—Ni hablar. Esto será una porqueriza para ustedes, yo lo llamo hogar. Mi familia ha vivido aquí desde que el rey Aerys era el primero, no el segundo. Antes era mejor, éramos muchos más, todos trabajábamos el campo.

—Hablaré con Lord Buckler —aseguró Ser Arthur—. Si conseguís ampliar el poblado tal vez venga más gente. Os aseguro que en Desembarco del Rey sobra. Es mejor vivir en el campo y tener que hacer que pasarse el día deambulando por las calles intentando vender mala mercancía.

—Claro, ¿y qué vais a conseguir?

—Por ahora, el rey ha dado su permiso para que cacéis unos cuantos ciervos y taléis sus árboles. —El hombre abrió la boca con sorpresa—. En cuanto sus consejeros lleguen a un acuerdo con vuestro señor también tendréis más tierra que trabajar y es probable que no tengáis que dar la mitad de vuestra cosecha.

—¿Cuánto?

—Un tercio, puede.

—No, eso no es posible —negó—. ¿Podéis demostrar lo que decís?

Ser Arthur rebuscó en sus ropas de lino un pergamino y se lo mostró. El hombre se pasó la lengua por los labios y lo miró con un resoplido.

—No sé leer —le dijo—, me han enseñado a contar el dinero y a diferenciar las monedas, no a leer. Reconozco algunas palabras.

—¿Conocéis este símbolo? —preguntó. Señaló una corona al final del documento, junto a una elaborada rúbrica.

—¿Lo firma el rey? —El caballero asintió.

—Decís que os enseñaron a contar el dinero. ¿Cuántos sois? Treinta o cuarenta… ¿tenéis hijos?

—Sí, ese es mi hijo. —A sus espaldas, un chiquillo de unos siete u ocho años observaba con interés—. Olyvar, ven aquí. Tengo una hija y otro niño, aún mama. Es un hombre del rey, uno de sus guardianes. Dile al caballero cuántos niños hay.

—Doce —contestó—, éramos trece, pero Hyle Tormenta murió de fiebres. Lo enterramos debajo de un naranjo.

Dayne intercambió una rápida mirada con Ser Oswell y fue a coger un fardo de tela que llevaba colgado en la silla de montar. Sacó una por una doce estrellas de cobre y se las puso al niño en la mano.

—Una para cada muchacho —dijo—, y dos monedas de plata por las azadas, las hoces, los rastrillos y todo lo que tengáis.

—¿Lo queréis? Lo siento, no podemos dároslo. Es lo único que tenemos.

—No, os lo doy para que renovéis vuestras herramientas. Ya hemos comido, así que no os podemos dar nada por lo de la huerta. Digo la verdad. Las reformas os favorecerán, pronto notaréis los cambios.

—Gracias, Ser, por tanta generosidad... ¿Por qué ahora, puedo preguntar? Dudo que a ningún señor le importe qué pase con nosotros. Nunca le hemos importado a nadie. Solo cuando escasea la comida en sus salones o necesitan que luchemos por ellos en sus batallas.

—Creo que lo sabéis muy bien, Robert.

Jaime se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Ser Arthur lo estaba incomodando. Otro hombre negaba con la cabeza, apoyado en una pala, y Robert solo acertó a tragar saliva mientras pensaba en qué responder.

—Ellos nos ayudan más —dijo al final su hijo—. También nos dan cobre y otras cosas. Ropa, comida… y nos dejan ir con ellos.

—Calla —le espetó su padre—, no están hablando contigo.

—¿Cómo que os dejan ir con ellos? —Inquirió Dayne—. Si me lo dices, te daré otra moneda de cobre.

—Toyne. —Ser Arthur puso otra estrella en su mano. El chico la cerró con fuerza y se aclaró la garganta—. Quiere que los niños vayamos con él para hacerle las labores de vigía. Somos pequeños y no llamamos la atención, además conocemos mucho mejor el bosque que cualquier caballero que ha venido a enfrentarse a la Hermandad.

—Entonces sabes dónde se encuentran.

—No, no tienen un lugar fijo. Se van moviendo por el bosque para que no deis con ellos.

—¿Y ahora, no tienes idea de dónde pueden estar?

—La última vez acamparon al este, cerca del Garfio de Massey; pero están por todas partes. Solo que no los reconocéis.

Acordaron que Olyvar iría con ellos a cambio de una estrella de cobre más. Robert dejó partir a su hijo con la promesa de que los tiempos mejores que ser Arthur le prometía llegasen. El pequeño explorador, a lomos del ejemplar castaño de Jabalí, los guio por un camino diferente.

—Por aquí se llega antes a vuestro campamento —había asegurado—. Sois muchos y es fácil encontraros.

No había nada que Jaime desease más que dar con la Hermandad. Eran, según Olyvar, el triple de hombres. Y todavía no habían estado ni cerca de atraparlos. Sintió una punzada de algo similar a la rabia. Su padre le había dicho una vez que la paciencia era una virtud tan poderosa como la valentía o la inteligencia, y que no se empezaba a construir por el tejado, sino que piedra a piedra se levantaba la fortaleza.

—Yo tengo un primo bandido —comentó Merrett—. Lo llaman Aegon el Sangriento.

—¿Aegon? —Olyvar alzó las cejas en un gesto exacto al de su padre—. Está en la Hermandad.

—Bravo por ti, Merrett —Jabalí rodó los ojos y suspiró—. Presumiendo de delincuentes en la noble casa Frey.

—Tampoco lo conozco mucho —se excusó—, y creo que es primo segundo o algo así. Era por hablar.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer si te encuentras a tu primo, Frey? Tendrás que reducirlo para llevarlo a las celdas de la Fortaleza Roja, o incluso es posible que te veas obligado a matarlo.

—Lo haré —garantizó.

Lo dijo con tal frialdad que a Jaime se le helaron las venas. Se preguntó si él actuaría con la misma determinación si su primo Daven fuese un bandido.

—Un caballero de verdad solo hace juramentos que puede cumplir —intervino Ser Arthur—. Dará la vida si es necesario con tal de cumplir sus promesas. Aún no eres un caballero, Merrett, pero si quieres convertirte en uno algún día, más te valdría comenzar a reconsiderar todo lo que prometes.

—Es su primo —terció el chico—, ¿cómo lo va a matar?

—No se puede eludir un juramento —replicó ser Oswell—, no si se goza de honor.

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias a todos los que habéis leído y/o seguido este fic, en especial a Mariana, Trici, Ita, Erly, Blanca, Nati y Hard.


End file.
